Crisis on The Island of Shadows
by Mugan Von Hellscream
Summary: An ancient evil has resurfaced and the world rest in the hands of the unlikly. Now Naruto, his fellow Genin and Genin from across the Shinobi Nations must band together to stop what others can not. AU, History doesn't match, but its my story. Pairings?
1. Chapter 1

Crisis on the Island of Shadows

Chapter 1: Zero (Pilot Chapter)

Alright, first of all none of this is historically accurate in anyway, shape, or form. This story was written a very long time ago when I first started writing fan-fics. So I don't want any crap about this story being totally different from Canon! But I will say this, if you like this **Tell** me! I won't continue even if your mildly interested if i don't get any reviews.

Sarutobi was siting in his desk when the drawer on his left began to glow. His eyes widened in shock and horror as he opened it to reveal his Scrying Orb outlined in dark energy. He quickly pulled the Orb out and set it on his desk. His eye's widened in shock at what he saw.

"Sarutobi-sama," Said the figure in the Orb with a frightened voice. "The seal! It's weakened, tendrils of its chakra are pouring out!" There was an explosion in the back ground and debri flew in front of the figure. "I don't know how long we can hold out, Inform the Kage's- Another explosion rocked the figure "-send help Immediately! I'm unlocking the restriction seals as we speak!"

"Rumo, what caused this!?" Shouted the frantic Hokage into his Orb.

The figure ducked as a jet of flame shot out of nowhere. "We don't know, It's as if it was doing it from within the seal!"

Sarutobi snapped his fingers and an ANBU Shinobi appeared "Yes Hoka-"

The ANBU was cut off. "Badger, have all the War Falcon's prepared to fly Immediately!" The ANBU was taken by surprise. "A-all of them!? but Hokage-sama that's-"

The Hokage cut him off. "Don't question my order do it now!" The Anbu still in shock nodded and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Restriction Seal:G Has been Released!" Shouted the figure.

Sarutobi returned his eye's back to the orb. "I'm almost finished with Restricter seal: C, as soon as its done J then K. I really think you'll have to come in person along with the other Kage's, the force's here will hold out as long as we ca-" There was a blast of orange light and the Scrying orb went dark for a moment.

The image he was viewing suddenly cracked And it began to fade in and out. The figure suddenly landed hard in the view of the Orb. The figure coughed and Sarutobi saw the debri sticking out of his back. "... I... failed..." Coughed the figure. "Only Restricter G... has been... released...and the seal... will completely break in 6 months time..."

Sarutobi then said in a calming tone. "No... You did your best... that's all anyone could ask of you..."

The figure gave no sign of hearing the of Hokage "..... Sarutobi-sama... it's cold.........so cold..."

There was another explosion and the image in the orb disappeared. Sarutobi stared in shock for just a moment before he suddenly started making hand sign's. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" He shouted an ten copies of him appeared into view. "Hurry write the Messages to their respective Kage's." He shouted as he ran disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Danzo was smirking to himself about his latest success in his Root Head quarter's when Sarutobi appeared in front of him. "How in the-"

Danzo started to say but Sarutobi then shouted "Silence! I don't have time to explain to you, just follow my order's to the letter!"

Danzo was in shock and couldn't believe what was happening. "I need you to get the Shinobi Council into session don't you dare summon the Civilian Council into this! Once you have done this, Summon all retired Shinobi from the ANBU War Division! This is a Class Zero emergency!" and with that Sarutobi was gone.

Danzo in momentary shock was brought out of it when his trusted lieutenant Sai came into view. "Lord Danzo!!" Shouted Sai his voice laced with fear, something he normally wouldn't do. Danzo shook his head to clear his mind and stood up.

"Sai, prepare Root for War!" And with that he also vanished as Sai ran out of the office to do his master's bidding.

Sarutobi arrived in his office just as the the clones finished there messages. He held out his arm's as several scroll's where set in his awaiting arms. He the shushined to the top of the tower into the aviary. The War Falcons where already prepared and facing there respective village. He slid each scroll into the cylinder's strapped to the back's and once done he shouted. "Fly! Fly and be swift!!! The fate of the world rest on your wings!!"

* * *

Naruto smiled as he split his chopsticks "Ha Ha!!! Time to break my Record!!! With the cash I got from the mission to Nami No Kuni (Wave County) I can surpass all my previous attempts!!" Naruto was just about to eat his Ramen when their was a growl. He stopped and looked around to see nothing. "What was-" Naruto was cut off when in another growl sounded.

Naruto suddenly realized this growl could only come one creature. "Kyuubi..." Naruto suddenly blacked out and when he opened his eyes found himself in a sewer. As he approached Naruto could here more growls emanating from within the Kyuubi's chamber. When he got there he saw the Kyuubi thrashing in his cage growling in random directions. As he stepped closer Naruto's eye's widened when he noticed the look in the Kyuubi's eyes. It was fear.

The Fox finally noticing Naruto shouted. "**You! Good, you've come**." Naruto was in shock that the Fox wanted to see him. "**Listen Kit, something of great importance has happened, and I fear that unless you and many others unite, the world... will be lost**."

Naruto's eye's widened in shock. "What!?"

The Fox then said "**It falls upon the shoulder's of you, and the other Human's within this world**, **I have no body... no free will... I can't march off to battle this evil on my own. Your race is alone in this fight, since I feel the other Bijuu are also trapped within human host. All will be lost if you do not hurry, prepare for battle, I sense your Hokage will call upon you soon... hurry kit, before time runs out.**"

With that Naruto was ejected from the Kyuubi's cell. Naruto looked down at his ramen and sighed. "So much for Ramen..." His face suddenly turned serious. _If the Kyuubi is scared... then this has to be serious... _And with that thought Naruto paid for his bowl and turning to his favorite Ramen chef said " Sorry old man but I have something serious to do. I'll break my record another day."

Smiling, Ichiraku said "No problem Naruto. Just remember to come by once in a while, business was rather poor while you where on your mission."

Naruto smiled "Sure thing old man." he turned around his face changing back to serious. He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and counted the money. He nodded to himself before walking off towards the Shinobi supply district.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Sarutobi walked into the council room. Seeing everyone there he started speaking as he walked to his chair. "Listen, everyone! I'm not going to give any pleasantries or greetings." He sat down in his chair. "I'll get strait to the point... The world is in great danger..." Sarutobi let this sink into the minds of those present. "I can not tell you what this danger is... as it is unknown to me personally."

Many looked at each other with a confused look. Seeing this Sarutobi spoke "I know not what the danger truly is... Only Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage along with the other Shodaime's knew what it was... since it was them along with others that sealed it away..." This caused many to look at Sarutobi with a shocked look.

"I never heard anything about all the Shodaime Kage's having sealed anything before."

Sarutobi then said to the shock of all those present. "That's because... They where only Gennin when they did it."

"What!?" Everyone shouted in shock and disbelief.

Sarutobi was quiet for a moment and everyone quieted down. "... about 80 years ago... a mysterious person came to the nomadic Shinobi clan's who had left Cloud, the oldest of the Hidden Village's, asking for help. Most of the clans, not believing it to be really important, either turned the person down... or decided to send useless Gennin to help in the matter. Shodaime and Nidaime where among the useless Gennin sent."

Many gasped at this.

"Before you protest... Shodaime and Nidaime were the weakest of the Senju clan at that time... them and a large number of other left with this person and all where gone for almost 3 years. When they returned most of the Gennin sent where among them... Shodaime and Nidaime returned and many where shocked to see what had became of them. Nidaime was capable of using water jutsu in the most driest of places... and Shodaime... was able to control plants and make them grow and bend to his will. When asked what they had done. They refused to ever tell, along with those who survived, and when they asked about the payment, they revealed objects of great power... Shodaime held out a large crystal ball... that could see great distance's... As many of you know... I have that ball within my possession. And Nidaime revealed a sword of great power..."

There was a pause until some one spoke. "The Raijin..." Sarutobi nodded.

"The other survivors where as strong as Nidaime and Shodaime had become... and they too received gifts of power as well. The Hyuga nomad who had left would return with an altered Kekkei Genkai... one that was red...and had 3 Tommas..." Many heads raised at this. "The Hyuga who had went was none other than Uchiha Madara, and he was given a Battle Fan that no other could touch."

"An ancestor of the Nara's went as well. When he came back... He was extremely intelligent... and could manipulate shadows with just a thought... the Nara gift has weakened over the years since the Nara's don't inbreed like the Uchiha and Hyuga do.... but they still remain intelligent... a Yamanaka was there as well... and their gift to enter others minds as well as control them has weakened as well... Many of the clans in Konoha have ancestor's who had went along with Shodaime and Nidaime... the Akimichi with their ability to change their body size... the Aburame with their Kikai Bugs...the Hatake's and their white chakra... and the Inuzuka with their dogs... None had ever spoken about what occurred there... not until the second great Shinobi war."

Sarutobi stood up and walked into the center of the room. "Shodaime knew there was a possibility that one day he and Nidaime would die in battle. He decided that if something was to happen to them before the war was over, that if something like before ever happened that someone would be prepared and rally others to battle. So one night, shortly after naming me Sandaime, Shodaime and Nidaime told me about a secret to the Shodaime's crystal ball. That it was one of two, and was linked to the other. Shodaime introduced me to the children of the figure who had come for their aid through the crystal. He told me that they had sealed a power none should ever have and that the children of the figure where there to guard the seal."

"Since the deaths of our founding Kage's we have been in touch and they kept me informed about the seal... Today...I was informed that the seal was damaged... and what ever it is... is breaking free, and from what I can tell it has already killed most of the guardians. "

At this Danzo stood up "Then we must prepare to fight it!"

Sarutobi turned to Danzo and nodded. "Yes... that is why I have sent every War Hawk with a message that every Kage of every Village come to a meeting at the Black Dragon's Temple in the ruins of Uzu no Kuni.

Danzo flinched "Every Kage!?"

Sarutobi nodded "This threat... will require that every village work together... Because from how the Shodaime explained... this thing might be stronger than the Kyuubi no Kitzune... and I fear that a forbidden jutsu will not save us this time."

At this everyone was in shock and fear. "Then how do we plan to defeat it!?" someone asked.

Sarutobi sighed "We can do nothing... except provide one last line of defense for those we will be sending to the Island of Shadows."

Tsume of the Inuzuka clan stood up "We will send all of our Jonnin and Chunnin fighters to aid them."

Chouza of the Akimichi stood up and said "Ours as well"

Danzo stood and said "All of Root is at your service." Similar acts soon filled the Shinobi Council room. Sarutobi then shocked everybody when he shook his head.

"I... am sad to say but that won't be possible. Seals have been placed on the Island so only those of certain rank may enter... before my connection with them was severed, only one seal had been unlocked... The G seal..."

A few understood the meaning of the letter and Shikaku Nara sighed "So history repeats it's self and we can only send Gennin."

Sarutobi nodded "Yes... The fate of the world rest on children once again."

Inochi Yamanaka fearing for his only daughter and child then said "Wait... what if we demote Jonnin's back to Gennin?"

Sarutobi shook his head. "No, the seals work in a way that if the person knows they are truly ranked higher, then it is set in stone. Only Gennin who have never received a promotion can go... its all about the mindset."

Everyone sighed in sorrow "But they are just kids." said the very quiet Shibi Aburame.

"The Shodaime and Nidaime where as well when they left..." said the Hokage as he looked at all the faces gathered "We can only hope... that The Will of Fire will prevail and that we have prepared our children for what is to come."

* * *

Naruto walked into the only store that treated him fairly, The WolfClaw Shinobi store. Walking up to the counter Garasu Kanazuchi smiled at Naruto "Hey Naruto, what can I do you for?"

Naruto pulled off his jacket and put it on the counter. "You know how these are designed, right?"

Garasu nodded "Of course I made them after all. A high polymer mesh jacket capable of taking about 1/3 of the force of projectile weapons, dyed orange, with custom pockets inside the jacket and a pair of single kunai holsters in the sleeves. Why do you ask?"

Naruto the said "I want two more, no sleeves, dyed solid black with just a hint of dark orange on the shoulders. I want the swirl on the back, same design, I want to also have multiple Kunai Holsters over the chest like the ANBU style vest, I'd also like two sets of pants the same style I'm wearing now except I want them black, dark orange on the ends of the pant legs, capable of holding two Hip Pouches on both sides."

Garasu nodded "Alright, That will be about 700 Ryo for that. Naruto nodded and pulled out his wallet before setting down the 700 Ryo. "I'm also going to need 2 sets of Kunai, ANBU Regulation. ANBU style Arm Guards and Hand Guards, Shin Guards."

Garasu looked at Naruto before saying "Something is up... what's going on?... You look like your preparing for a great battle."

Naruto then sighed. "I don't know... I have a bad feeling and a voice in the back of my head is telling me to prepare for the fight of my life."

Garasu after a moment nodded "... If there is one thing I know... its that you should always trust your gut. That will be 3,373 Ryo."

Naruto nodded and went trough his wallet again before putting it on the counter. Quickly checking his money he found he had enough left for a few more things.

**"Kit, your going to need a med kit and lots of Gauss. Plus I think you'll be needing a face mask like your sensei."**

_Why would I need a face mask? _

**"The mask serves as a filter for poison from water and gasses of all types, and It provides additional protection if just a little."**

Naruto nodded "I'll also take a Med Kit, extra Gauss, and a face mask like Kakashi-Sensei.

Garasu nodded "That mask really can save your life...250 Ryo"

Naruto dished it out and Garasu asked "Anything else?"

Naruto looked at his money then said "What would you recommend?" Garasu then said "If I was you... I'd buy a weapon... Kunai and Shuriken only get you so far..." Naruto nodded "What would you recommend for me?" Garasu looked Naruto over then said "Well you look like a medium-ranged fighting type... Plus your kinda short for your age..." Naruto fumed at that. "... I'd say a scythe really..."

Naruto thought about it then nodded his head. Garasu then said "Alright, you pick the scythe you want from the racks near the back left corner of the shop and I will throw in a training scythe and scroll for free."

Naruto nodded then walked over to the back. When he got there he saw many types. One was the slandered slicing scythe, another had a jagged blade for shredding. He examined all types till he noticed one that caught his eye. It was 6 feet in length and had a blade 3 feet long. The shaft was black, the blade was dark red. Taking it he walked back over to the counter to see Garasu with everything except his clothes. "The clothes will be done by tonight, pick them up tomorrow mourning."

Naruto nodded and said "Here's the scythe I want." Garasu looked it over then smiled "Good choice... That will be 800 Ryo." Naruto nodded and pulled out all his left over cash. Counting, it he set down 800 with only 13 Ryo to spare. Garasu smiled and with amazing speed sealed all of the items in a scroll. "I'll be seeing you kid."

Naruto smiled and grabbed the scroll. "Yeah, thanks." and with that Naruto left the store.

* * *

The Kazekage was the first of the Kage's to receive his message. Orrochimaru stood next to him as they talked about their plans to Invade Konoha. It was at this moment the War Hawk baring a Konoha crest appeared through the office window. Both where surprised to see the Hawk.

Orrochimaru walked over to it and nodded noticing it was not a trap. The Kazekage walked over to the Hawk and opened the cylinder on its back. A scroll slid out with a red boarder on the edge. Orrochimaru and the Kazekage exchanged a look before the Kazekage opened it and began to read.

His eyes widened as he read and a look of fear crossed his face. He dropped the scroll and charged out of his office running towards the council meeting he knew was in session. Orrochimaru looking after the Kazekage bent down and picked up the scroll wondering what could cause the Kazekage to react that way. He up righted the scroll and noticed it was hand written by his sensei.

_**Subaku,**_

_**I am calling for an emergency meeting of the Kage's to meet at the Black Dragon's Temple in the ruins of Uzu no Kuni. This is a Class Zero Emergency. Inform your Shinobi Council to mobilize ALL Shinobi, active and retired. Come to the meeting with haste and this is crucial, I never want to put children in harms way, but bring all available Gennin that have never been promoted. I repeat this is a Class Zero Emergency. If actions are not taken soon, The Hidden Villages will fall, along with every Nation and Kingdom. No one will be safe. Hurry Subaku!**_

_**Sandaime Hokage, **__**Hiruzen Sarutobi**_

Orrochimaru stared in disbelief. _A Class Zero... There has only been two other times a Class Zero has ever been issued... Both time's the threat was massive... _Orrochimaru set the scroll on the table and sighed. _Looks like my revenge will have to be put on hold... I'll have to send in a few of my newest teams... What does the old man have in mind for these Gennin..._

* * *

Around the elemental nation's of the continent scroll's we're recived and Kage's charged into Council Room's. With Gennin to Mobilize for a trip across the country the Kage's all had similar thoughts on their minds. _What has happened... and why Gennin?"_

Lo and behold My newest creation! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Crisis on the Island of Shadows

Chapter 2: Mobilization

Okay I got a few hits... but that is not good enough! I need more! MORE! ... eh hem... As to say I think people are to lazy to review.

The very next morning every Gennin was surprised to be called back to the Academy Auditorium for an emergency announcement. As the Gennin formed into their respective teams to try and figure out why they were here Naruto was sitting in the front row of seats so he could be hear the old man when he came. As he was waiting he was surprised when Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, and Chouji joined him.

"You know whats going on, don't you?" Shikamaru asked as he took a seat to Naruto's left.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this and then replied "Why are you asking me?"

Shikamaru pressed his thumb and fore finger to chin and the said "For one thing... you are not jumping around like usual... also your posture indicates you are already prepared and waiting..." Shikamaru then tilted his head. "Your also very close to the Hokage, as close as his family... so you might already know what is going on..."

Naruto flinched and then said "Jiji didn't tell me anything..."

Shikamaru nodded noticing the flinch. "Your not lying there... but somebody did tell you whats going on_._"

"Spill it Naruto, if Shikamaru has you pegged there is no way your getting out of it." Kiba said as he sat down on Naruto's right.

Naruto after a moment sighed and nodded "Yeah... I was told something... I can't tell you who told me... that's an S-Ranked Secret."

Kiba was about to scoff but Shikamaru flinched "He's serious..."

"That can't be... how could anything S-ranked be related with Naruto." Kiba said in disbelief.

"He's not lying Kiba..." said Shino as he stared at Naruto. "My Kikai Bugs sense no change in his pheromone level..."

All eyes focused on Naruto and he sighed "I really don't know whats going on... all I know is that it is something big... really big... and from what my _source_ told me..." Naruto said carefully choosing his words. "We might be heading into a lot of dangerous shit..." Chouji hearing the seriousness in his voice stopped mid-chip. Kiba looked to both Shikamaru and Shino for confirmation and paled seeing that they too were shocked.

It was then that a booming voice shouted "ALRIGHT YOU MAGGOTS! SIT DOWN!"

All eyes went to the stage to see a tall man with a blue bandana like headband covering his head and a large trench coat. All the Gennin not already in chairs took their seats. With a satisfied nod the man said "Alright... now that I have you attention listen carefully... My name is Morino Ibiki... I'm head of the Interrogation Division... I have been ordered by the Hokage to inform you of this before he arrives."

Ibiki nodded seeing everyone was taking him seriously. "Right now, the Elemental Countries are in a state of emergency... every Shinobi must pull their own." Ibiki removed his headband to reveal to everyone the scars on his head. "These are the marks of battle... the scars of war. You at one point or another would have had to put your life on the line for your country... and as unbelievable as it may seem... You are all about to do so, not only for Konoha... but for every man, woman, and child in this world..."

Ibiki then snapped his finger and several ANBU dashed in trough the Gennin and vanished leaving a single sheet of paper on their laps. "This right here is a requisition form. You will go to any Shinobi Equipment Store in the village and submit these to the shop keepers. After the Hokage speaks you are all to get your supplies and meet at the East Gate in exactly two hours."

"The time given is not only for you to be adequately prepared..." Ibiki said as his eyes softened. "...but also to give you a chance to say farewell to your families... It may be a very long time before any of you see them again... or ever..." Ibiki then saluted them. "I wish you the best of luck." and with that he vanished in a poof of smoke.

The silence that followed was deafening. Then in a swirl of leaves Sarutobi appeared, no longer did he look like the kindly grandfather that they all knew, at that moment he was the Hokage, the Fire Shadow, and Commander of Konoha's Shinobi forces. He stared at them for along moment before speaking.

"As of today... you all have a great responsibility... You will all be traveling with me and a small ANBU escort to the ruins of Uzu no Kuni... to a place known as the Black Dragons Temple. It is there that I shall inform you of your task." Sarutobi said as he gazed upon them.

"But Hokage-sama, why can't you explain now?" called out the voice of Sakura Haruno.

Sarutobi eyes locked onto her with such an intensity that she and the others around her flinched back with a whimper. "Sakura Haruno you will not question my authority." He said in a hard tone. She nodded and looked down trying everything she could to disappear from view.

After a moment Sarutobi sighed and in a lighter tone said "I am sorry Sakura... but this matter is to important to be questioned... The best thing all of you can do right now is follow the instructions given to you." Sakura nodded as did everyone else. He then took a step back. "You have two hours to prepare for our departure. Everyone is dismissed."

Once outside Naruto took off straight towards the WolfClaw weapon shop. Running through the door he saw Garasu stacking a large pyramid of pre-prepared scrolls. Looking up Garasu's face hardened. "Well, looks like that gut feeling of yours was right, from the looks of things... The Gennin are mobilizing for battle."

Naruto could only nod. "We're going to the Black Dragons Temple...I don't know whats going on but its big."

Garasu flinched at the name but shook it off. _Black Dragons Temple... but that's in Uzu no Kuni... What could they be doing so far out near the ocean? _

Naruto walked up to him and set down his requisition slip. "Here you go, also is my order ready?"

Garasu then pulled out a medium sized scroll from bellow his counter. "Your order and your requisitioned supplies have been put in here, also there is something else inside its from the Sandaime, Don't put it on till later though." He tossed it to Naruto and Naruto snatched it out of the air. "You can use the fitting room to the side to change."

Naruto shook his head. "No, I got things to do, people to see, and a place to visit." Naruto was about to leave when a girl with her brown hair in two buns and Chinese style clothing came in with a rush.

"Hey dad, have you heard! The Sandaime is taking all the Gennin squads on a mission!"

Garasu tried to smile, but worry for his only daughter caused him to frown. "I know honey."

She then, noticing Naruto, scowled at her father. "Dad, your embarrassing me."

Garasu chuckled and then said "Don't worry. He wont say a thing." Garasu then had a thought. "Naruto come here a moment." Naruto nodded and walked over to him. Garasu leaned in and whispered into his ear. "Can I ask you to look after Ten-Ten while your out? She can handle herself well, but she's the only thing I have left that I really care about..."

Naruto hearing such a heart felt request nodded. "Sure thing old man."

Garasu leaned back and smiled. "Good, Now then," He turned to Ten-Ten and said "Leave your slip and take a scroll, Also I have something else for you." Garasu turned and walked into the back of the shop before coming back with a leather harness, two forbidden scroll size scrolls strapped to it sideways. "The Sandaime told me to give this to you, he said "He'll explain later."

Ten-Ten took the harness and found that it was as light as a feather. "Has this been seal enhanced?"

Garasu nodded. "For combat situations..."

They went quiet for a moment and Naruto saw this as the time to slip out.

_**Two hours later...**_

Eight teams of Gennin had arrived, Naruto and Sasuke frowned as Sakura barely made it. "What took you so long?" Sasuke said with a edge to his voice. "We could have been in trouble."

Sakura was panting and spoke between breaths of air. "I'm sorry, my mother just wouldn't let go."

Sasuke's eyes went far off for a moment before he shook his head. "I..." His jaw clenched. "It doesn't matter, the Sandaime will be here soon."

As if on cue the Sandaime arrived in his black battle armor, four Anbu positioning themselves In a box formation around the Gennin.

Sarutobi looked over them for a moment before speaking. "This journey will be hard on you, but we need to make it to the coast in two days. We will travel east until we arrive at the border, then we will move along it till we arrive at the port city. We will then travel by boat towards Mizu no Kuni and land on the Island north west of it."

"The Mizukage will arrive before any of the other nations. I have sent word to prepare for our arrival." Sarutobi finished.

Sakura hearing this had eyes widened. "Mizukage? We're meeting with Kiri!"

"Not just Kiri, but all the other Shinobi Villages. Your generation is about to witness a gathering that has not occurred in over five decades." Sarutobi said as he turned to the east. "The Alliance of Shadows must be made once more..."

What do you think? Nice story, huh?


	3. Chapter 3

Crisis on the Island of Shadows

Chapter 3: Preparations.

Come on people its a good story!

The trip to the coast had been uneventful, and they had made it to the port town ahead of schedule by three hours. During the trip most had only spoken in hushed whispers when they had camped for the night. The whole situation was unbelievable, Eight Gennin squads were to accompany the Hokage to a meeting made up of some of the most powerful beings in the world.

When they had arrived at the port town they then sailed across the sea in a pre-chartered ship that took them straight towards what used to be Uzu no Kuni. It was as they landed that night that things began to happen.

The had ship docked at the port, the boardwalks were lit with torches that continued on into the nearby forest to guide them to there destination. They were met with by three Chunnin Shinobi who were to escort them along the path. The forest was dark and strange noises could be heard in the distance. As Sarutobi and the Anbu walked they couldn't help but be reminded of the Forest of Death. The Gennin, who were walking in arrow formations by team number, gazed in awe and fear at the dark forest with its creeping vines, occasionally moving bushes and the shining eyes of unknown animals.

"Geez, this place is creepy..." Sakura whimpered.

"For once forehead I agree..." Ino said from two teams back.

Whimpering could be heard coming from Team Eight and all eyes locked on to Kiba. "What?" He cried in frustration. "Its Akamaru!"

"Why is he so scared?" Chouji asked as his chip bag shook in his hands.

Akamaru yipped and barked a few times before Kiba looked up and said "He says... that this place is old... very old... and blood has stained the earth we walk."

The Gennin shuddered and continued to march on. It took half an hour but they finally cleared the forest and entered into a large plain littered with large jagged rocks. One of the Kiri Chunnins turned to the Sandaime and said. "From here we can leap, we should be able to make it to the valley in two hours if your Gennin can keep up."

Sarutobi nodded and turned to the Gennin. "You heard him... Leap in formation... two second gap." Sarutobi jumped with his Anbu flanking him. Two seconds later The first group of Gennin took off after Sarutobi and it continued on until all Gennin were off. The reason for this was so no one would stumble and trip over some one else while traveling. The Gennin continued on following Sarutobi and there Kiri guides. They arrived forty five minutes ahead of time and Sarutobi had to smile at how his Gennin handled long distance traveling. The arrived at a the base of a large valley, the cliffs rose six times higher than the Hokage Mountain, no one had seen something so large before.

They made there way between the jagged cliffs and soon they arrived at the end of the valley. It open up into a large circular area and all eyes widened seeing an incredibly large building built into the rock. It was half as high as the valley was tall and must have spread out for at least two or three miles. Torches twinkled along the walk ways and large balconies that jutted out from the structure. Domes of all sizes littered the structure signifying great circular rooms. It must have took decades to build the large structure, and that was only what they could see, no one could even guess how far it went into the valley wall.

"This place is huge!" Kiba exclaimed in shock. "What the hell kinda temple is this!"

"The Black Dragons Temple was not actually a place of worship," A sparrow masked Anbu informed. "This place is the most fortified fortress in the world... no one was ever able to take it..."

As they finally neared the structure they could see large wagons near the various gates, loaded with scrolls of various sizes and numerous numbers of Kiri Chunnin and Gennin unloading the scrolls.

"Why are they're so many scrolls?" Ino asked in confusion.

"This place was abandoned when Uzu no Kuni fell," Sarutobi answered looking at the large wagons. "They need to bring food, water, and cots for us and the other Shinobi who are coming. This is probably costing Kiri a lot of money... Be grateful."

After a few moments they arrived at a large gate and in front stood a small part of Shinobi in formation around a beautiful young woman. They came to a halt in front of them and Sarutobi gave a small bow. "I am so sorry for the inconvenience that the situation has caused Mizukage-sama," Sarutobi said to the young woman. "If you need any extra man power I can provide your forces with some assistance."

Some of the Gennin began to rummer, no one knew that the current Mizukage was a woman, or one so young.

"Please, there is no need for titles here Sarutobi-san. Just call me Mei" The woman replied. "And we can use all the help you can provide."

Sarutobi nodded and then turned towards the awaiting Gennin. "Naruto," Sarutobi called surprising the young blond and his fellow Gennin. "Would you please come here."

Naruto nodded and stepped out of formation. He quickly arrived by the Sandaime's side and then hesitantly asked. "Y-yes Ji- err Sandaime-sama?"

Sarutobi gave an approving nod at Naruto's use of manners. "How many can you make?" He asked.

Naruto instantly knew what he wanted and replied. "I've never done it at full power before... but I think a couple of hundred at least."

Sarutobi nodded and then said "If you think you need to distance yourself from us do so now." Naruto nodded and jumped away. Mei raised a small eyebrow in confusion and he then said. "We're going to need exceptional Gennin for what is to come... Naruto is one such Gennin." Sarutobi then returned his gaze to Naruto who was a far distance away.

Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes. _This is for Jiji,_ Naruto thought as he took another deep breath. Naruto flashed through heavily practiced seals and he stopped on his cross seal. Nothing happened for a long moment until the air around Naruto suddenly came alight in a flare of blue chakra. "**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

The air shimmered and suddenly hundreds of Naruto Bunshins littered the area. The Gennin gasped in shock as did most of the Kiri forces. The Mizukage stared with wide eyes. "Well... that really is... exceptional... He has amazing reserves for one so young."

Sarutobi nodded. "This should speed things considerably." He then turned to his blond Gennin and shouted "Naruto, Have them divide into groups of twenty."

"Hai!" The clones shouted at once before doing separating into rectangular formations of clones. So thirty one groups of clones were formed with 9 extra. "Six hundred and twenty nine clones!" Naruto reported as he appeared by his side the nine extra clones behind him. He then turned to the Mizukage and smiled brightly. "Me and these guys can take command of the others six hundred and twenty, just tell us what to do and we'll get the clones moving."

The Mizukage after seeing his bright enthusiasm seemed drawn by it and she smiled back. "We need to move the scrolls taken into the main chamber, separate them into piles according to what they contain and then wait for further orders. I'll send a Chunnin new instructions when that's done."

Naruto nodded and gave a quick salute before turning towards the other nine clones. "You heard her, get the others moving!" They all jumped back towards the large mass of clones and started shouting orders. As the wave of orange washed over the wagons Sarutobi then said "We should get inside now, is there a place for my Gennin squads to rest?"

Mei nodded and the two Kages walked in, the rest of the Gennin following slowly as they still continued to watch the army of blonds work. "Did you know he could do that?" Ino asked Sakura in shock.

Sakura nodded slowly. "Yeah... but I didn't know he could make so many..."

The Eight Gennin Teams were placed in wing that had been prepared for their arrival. They had been large domed chamber with three adjoining rooms. They divided two teams to each room with the two remaining teams to sleep in the chamber. After all there supplies and equipment was set down the Gennin joined in the main chamber of the wing and began to talk.

"I can't believe this shit is really happening..." One of the Gennin from Team three sighed. He was rather slim but not in a sickly way, he had brown hair with a bandana-like headband covering the top of his head. "I mean I never expected something like this to happen... especially to us... not yet at least."

"Don't worry Shinji," Ten-Ten said as she sat on one of the built in stone benches. "I'm sure whatever's happening we won't be in the direct line of fire."

The Gennin, Shinji nodded after a moment and then looked over at Teams Seven, Eight and Ten. "We haven't had the time to introduce ourselves have we... My name is Gekkou Shinji. I'm from Team Three, graduate the year before you."

(**A/N: **For those who can't remember or don't now, Gekkou Hayate was the Procter of the Chunnin Exam Preliminaries, Shinji is his younger brother in this fic, he's an OC but they look very similar so think that guy, just healthier.)

"My teammates are Kaiya and Roku." The two Gennin to the left of him gave small waves.

"I'm Yamato Jin," A tall teenager with curly silver hair said from besides Team Three. "I'm from Team Five, graduated the year before that, my teammates are Ko and Li from team four, our other teammates have been promoted to Chunnin already." The others nodded with a smile

A large teen with orange hair waved with a smile. "Akimichi Rou, Team Six graduated with Team Three. This is Inuzuka Lin her partner Tou and Aburame Ni." Lin looked similar to kiba but had long spiky hair that went to her rear, and had no jacket on. Ni looked like Shino except he wore black goggles and his headband was around his arm so his hair fell freely across his face.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Team Seven, Graduated this year." He held his arm out to his left. "This is Haruno Sakura," She gave a smile. " and our other Team Mate is Uzumaki Naruto."

"He's the walking Chakra Battery with the Kage Bunshin, right?" Jin asked and Sasuke nodded. "How the hell does a rookie Gennin learn a Jonnin technique?" He muttered before looking up and pointing to Shino. "Your next.

"Aburame Shino, Team Eight, also this year. This is-"

"Inuzuka Kiba!" Kiba shouted with a grin. " and this little guy is Akamaru." Akamaru yipped in turn.

Shino sighed and shook his head. "and this is Hyuga Hinata."

Hinata gave a small wave of her hand. "Its a pleasure to m-meet you..."

"I am Rock Lee! Team Nine and graduated last year" The Spandex wearing Gennin shouted with a smile. "This is Kanazuchi Ten-Ten and this is Hyuga Neji." Ten-Ten gave a nod and Neji did so as well, clearly annoyed by Lee's antics.

"Nara Shikamaru, Team Ten, this year." Shikamaru said lazily. "This is Akimichi Chouji." Chouji gave a smile and wave similar to Rou. "and this is Yamanaka Ino." Ino flipped her hair and twiddled her fingers with a smile.

"Sousuke, just Sousuke." A short boy with long black hair covering his face. "Team Twelve, graduated last year. This is my Teammate Rai and Yin from Team Eleven."

The two Gennin nodded.

"And I'm Woozi-Mu, "A teen Blue hair with wraps around his eyes. "Team thirteen, last year. This is Mako and Shin." The last of the Gennin waved with a smile.

"Its a good thing you all know eachother." Suddenly came the voice of a Tiger faced Anbu. The startled Gennin turned to the Anbu and he continues. "Because we just got word that the Raikage and his forces have docked at the port. Even if we are in a temporary truce, there is bound to be trouble, so watch yourselves and try to keep an eye on your fellow Leaf-nin."

The Anbu vanished and left the Gennin to ponder the situation.

Naruto and his clones had just finished sorting the scrolls when the two Kiri Shinobi arrived. "Naruto-san!" The blond looked up with a raised eyebrow. "We have your new orders from Mizukage-sama and Hokage-sama."

Naruto nodded and and the cloned reformed ranks. "Alright what next."

"First, we need to set up an area for the Kumo Gennin quickly," The Kiri-nin held out a map of the first floor. "We need to get this area set up with cots, and supplies."

Naruto nodded and turned to the clones. "Groups one through seven get going now!" The cloned nodded and took off down a large corridor. "Whats next?" Naruto asked turning towards the nin.

"We need to get the Kitchen Areas cleaned up and supplied here, here and here." The Chunnin said pointing at the areas on the map. "We are going to need them done quickly for dinner. More supplies will be arriving with the Kumo forces, your are to bring them in and set them up here when they arrive. Also we need to map out the second floor of the Temple, can you do that?"

Naruto nodded and then ordered his clones off. "Is there anything else?"

The Kiri-nin nodded. "Not at this moment but the Hokage has asked me to tell you to rest with your fellow Gennin." The Kiri-nin then vanished in a small swirl of mist.

Naruto turned to the nine extra clones from earlier. "You guys can handle the rest from here." Naruto said before taking of towards the Konoha Quarters.

Sarutobi, now in his Kage robes took a puff of smoke from his pipe as he looked up at the night sky. Mei stood by his side over looking the scurrying Shinobi below. "I always wanted to meet you Sarutobi-san, your one of the oldest living legends of the Shinobi world. I just never thought it would be like this... What exactly is going on? Why have we needed to bring out Gennin Shinobi to this place?"

Sarutobi turned to her and then with a grave voice asked. "Have you ever heard the stories of the first Kages? Did the Yondaime Mizukage tell you before he was executed?"

Mei shook her head slowly. "No, should he have? I was present when he was killed yet he didn't say a word."

Sarutobi nodded and then said "I will inform you when the other Kages and Shinobi leaders have arrived."

Mei nodded and then looked out at the stars. "This will be the biggest gathering I have ever seen."

Just then the sparrow masked Anbu arrived with a scroll." Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi took the scroll and the Anbu vanished. Opening the scroll he scanned it quickly. "It's going to be even bigger then I imagined..."

Mei looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Sarutobi looked up from the scroll and then replied. "I have received word that not only the five great nations have been notified. Salamander Honzo has been informed, he is coming with three teams of Gennin and will be coming to join us. He will join up with six Gennin teams from Kusa and then they will join with three from Taki. They will set sail from Taki and meet up with the fleet from Iwa.

"A fleet!" Mei asked with shock. "How many Gennin is the Tsuchikage sending?"

"It appears the Tsuchikage is sending twelve teams, four teams to a ship and each is bringing a load of High Grade Kunai and Shuriken. He is also bringing in several crates of explosive notes, sealing scrolls, and other supplies... I must admit that this is surprising, but I couldn't have hoped for a better turn of events." Sarutobi looked further down the scroll and frowned. "Subaku is only bringing in three teams..."

"Why is that? Suna can surly send more." Mei said scratching her chin.

"...Apparently with the influx of missions going to Konoha, Suna's forces have been declining..." Sarutobi's frown deepened. "If I had know I would have spoken to the Daimyo... It says that a team of his own children are coming..." Sarutobi's eyes widened. "... and that his youngest son is the Jinchuriki of the Ichibi no Shukaku..."

"A Jinchuriki... that could be trouble..." Mei said with a hushed voice. "Especially if his seal is not powerful enough."

Sarutobi nodded. "If there needs to be any alterations to his seal I am more than capable..." Sarutobi continued on. "The Hoshikage is coming with two teams, and will be joining, three teams from Tsukigakure..." His eyes widened and his pipe dropped from his mouth. "We also have three teams of Gennin coming from Oto... and Orrochimaru is the Otokage..."

Mei stared with wide eyes. "Orrochimaru is coming here?"

Sarutobi nodded and then shook is head. "Orrochimaru may be a traitor of the Leaf... but even he wouldn't cause trouble during a Class Zero Emergency... He's lived through two as it is..."

A few minutes later a Chunnin arrived in a swirl of mist. "Mizukage-sama, Raikage-sama has arrived at the valley entrance and will be here shortly. We have a total of seven Gennin Teams, and nine wagons of supplies."

Mei nodded and then replied. "That is good, We will head down to meet with the Raikage, thank you for informing us." The Chunnin nodded and then vanished the same way he came. Mei then turned to Sarutobi and held out her hand. "Shall we?"

Sarutobi nodded and took her hand and both vanished in a swirl of mist.

Well, Shinobi forces from all over the continent have joined forces. What will happen next? Find out next time... If I decide to right more since no one seems to be reviewing to tell me how much this story is awesome... and for those who have I give my heart felt thanks. Your the bomb.

Also I am here by issuing a cry for help! I need OC characters and fast. Within the next two chapters I will need lots of OC's. I already have a couple from my good friend Soc, he has given me help and OC's in a previous fic. For now I need help! Pm me as soon as possible. Believe me when I say your help will be most appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Crisis on the Island of Shadows

Chapter 4: The Alliance comes Together.

A week had passed since Sarutobi and his Gennin had arrived. The Raikage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage, Hoshikage, Orrochimaru, and Salamander Honzo had finally made it to the temple and all the Gennin had been settled. Currently all of the leader sat in a small chamber with a large round stone table and a dozen stone seats around it.

Sarutobi sat at the largest of the stone chair signifying he was the lead speaker of the gathering. After everyone had been settled Sarutobi began to speak. "First of all I would like to thank you all for getting her so quickly... second of all... I wish to apologize for the inconveniences that this has caused."

"Nonsense," The Tsuchikage said. "A class Zero emergency is top priority. Now, would you care to explain the danger and why we have had to bring all our current Gennin forces."

"Yes," Orrochimaru said stroking his chin. "This is highly unlike you sensei, what could call for us to bring children into the situation?"

All eyes were on Sarutobi and he sighed. "It pains me to say... but these children... are our only hope of survival."

"What do you mean?" Subaku asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sarutobi was silent for a moment before he asked. "Who here knows the story of the Shodaimes and what they did as children?"

The Tsuchikage's eyes widened along with the Raikage's and Kazekage's. "You can not mean..." The Tsuchikage stated going rigged in his chair.

"What are you talking about? Don't leave us in the dark." Salamander Honzo said through his re-breather.

Sarutobi nodded and then began to tell the tale of the young Shinobi that were taken from there clans and sent to an unknown land. He explained all he knew about the incident that his mentors had told him. About the great evil they had faced and how they had sealed it away after battling it for three long years. About how he had received word of the damaged seal and that only a single security seal had been lifted before the demise of the Guardians. When Sarutobi was finished all sat still in their chairs with grim faces.

"This is bad..." Subaku whispered finally looking up at Sarutobi.

"Indeed. Now you know why I have asked you to bring these Gennin here. They are our only chance to stop it before it breaks free." Sarutobi said reaching into his robes and pulling out an aged scroll. "Sealed in this scroll is an ancient sea chart that was given to the Shodaime Hokage. It is the only one of its kind and we'll need to copy it. Also sealed inside is a crude map of the island, it was made by Uchiha Madara when he still possessed the Byakugan. Its the only knowledge we have of what the island looks like."

Mei nodded and held out her hand. "I'll have them copied as soon as possible." Sarutobi nodded and quickly opened the scroll before unsealing the two maps. He handed them to Mei and then he continued to speak.

"Now that the situation is known we must prepare. Specific duties will need to be given to certain Gennin in our forces. A Commanding officer for each since they will need to work together and not everyone will follow a single leader." The leaders gathered nodded. "We will also need Medic's, Scouts, Supply officers, runners for messengers and anymore that you can think of. We need to get our forces organized as soon as possible."

The leaders nodded in agreement. "Now," Sarutobi asked. "How many Gennin Teams do we have in total?"

The Raikage then relied. "We have a total of fifty eight Gennin squads for a total of one hundred and seventy four Gennin."

"Mei, do any of your Gennin squads know how to handle and sail a ship?" Sarutobi asked.

Mei nodded counting her fingers. "Yes, six of my eight teams can take care of a ship and with Naruto-kun's help we can get them fully crewed and sailing at full sailing capacity."

Sarutobi nodded. "That is a good Idea, Naruto's help would definitely help in this case."

"Naruto?" The Tsuchikage asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A Gennin in my forces that can use Kage Bunshin like no other." Sarutobi explained quickly, the less he explained about the blond the better. The Tsuchikage nodded and Sarutobi continued. "We'll need ships to, fast sailing ships. The faster they can make the trip the more time they will have."

"They can use my ships, they are fast moving transport ships that can rival Kiri's Sea Devils." The Raikage said.

"Speaking of the Sea Devils, "Mai said scratching her chin. "I think I can get them here within a couple of hours. We can resupply them and fit them with more hammocks for the extra amount of Gennins."

"My personal transport ship the Skipping Stone is at your disposal," The Tsuchikage said with a grin. "She is the pride of Iwa's fleet and can sail at forty five knots..."

"You can use my ship the Sailing Serpent as well." Orrochimaru said with a nod. "She's very maneuverable and can cut through the water like a hot knife through butter." And so the leaders began to make preparations for possibly the most dangerous undertaking that Gennin Shinobi had faced since that time eighty years ago.

_**Three ours later...**_

Naruto sighed as he rubbed his his wet hair with a towel. His clones after mapping out the place had discovered bathing areas and he had been thanked heavily by most of the female Shinobi that had arrived. After drying his hair he walked over to one of the built in stone benches and grabbed his sealing scroll. He had been wondering why he had yet to change into his new equipment, today he resolved himself to do so.

Quickly unrolling the scroll he quickly unsealed a set of clothes with his chakra. He quickly slipped on a pair of boxers before putting on his black pants with the dark orange at the ends. He then put on a sleeveless black shirt followed by the sleeveless black jacket with the dark orange on the top of the shoulders. He then slipped on the Kakashi-like mask and his headband.

With a smile he nodded and then unsealed his new pair of black sandals and attached two Hip pouches one on each side. He grunted as he strapped on his shin guards, arm guards and plated black gloves. He then unsealed his Anbu regulation Kunai and slipped them into the holsters in his jacket and slipped the scroll into his left hip pouch.

He did a quick stretch in his new clothes and then with a nod walked out of the area. As he made his way down the corridor he noticed several of the Kiri Gennin teams running down the adjacent hallway. "Hey," Naruto called out. "Whats going on?"

One of the Kiri-nin pointed down the hallway and shouted back. "The Kage's are calling for us to meet at the main chamber. Hurry up!" The Gennin then took off after the rest of his teammates.

Naruto quickly followed after and soon entered into a large domed room with hundreds of stone benches, most currently being occupied by the fifty eight Gennin Teams already sitting down. Naruto looked around for an empty in the back row. He sat down quickly and let out a sigh. "Hey do you now what this is about?" He asked to the Gennin next to him.

The Gennin turned to him with a raised eyebrow. He had short black hair and bright green eyes. He was wearing a maroon colored jumpsuit with golden lines on the sides, and strangely enough, a pair of baby blue sandals and a headband of the same color. He smiled politely and then said. "Either we're going to get the biggest Ice-cream party in history or we're finally going to figure out why we're all here."

Naruto smiled at his joke. "I would love some orange sherbet..." Naruto said with a chuckle. He then held out his hand. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I'm from Konoha."

The Gennin shook his head with a smile. "Yagani Daisuke, from Taki," Naruto then turned his head back towards the front of the room were a raised stone platform rose above the heads of the Gennin in the front rows.

A few moments passed as the Gennin murmured all about, then all of a sudden all of the Shinobi leaders were there before them. All became quiet and Sarutobi stepped forward. "I know all of you have been wondering what you are all here for and why." Sarutobi took a deep breath and then continued. "Well... there is no easy way to put this so I will just come out and say it. As of two weeks ago the whole world has been on the brink of disaster. Right now our respective villages are preparing for the worst."

Sarutobi then turned to then pointed out at the Gennin. "All of you are here, because as of right now..." Sarutobi sighed deeply. "...You are our only hope for survival." Almost all the Gennin gasped in shock. Sarutobi then straightened his back and cast a steely eye across the gathered Shinobi. "We have recived word that a being of immense power, one stronger than the Kyuubi no Kitzune is breaking free from a seal that our founding Kages sealed away. We have no Idea what the danger truly is, we have hardly any information about the threat or how to stop it."

Sarutobi took another deep breath. "This task, this heaviest of burdens falls to you. For you see, seals so powerful have been place around the destination of your mission, The Island of Shadows, and they prevent anyone of a certain rank to enter it. Unfortunately only one seal has been removed... The G-Seal... The Gennin Seal. You are the only ones that can reach the Island, the only ones that can save this world. You will have to investigate the Island, find out all you possibly can, and hopefully stop this catastrophe. You will all have to work together as one if you want any hope of returning home."

Sarutobi then turned to Mei and she nodded before stepping forward. "As the Hokage has said you are the only hope we have of coming out if this... alive. In three days time all of you will set sail to a land that we are very unfamiliar with... This place... This Island of Shadows is very far from the elemental nations. It will take about one month for you to get there." The Mizukage then turned to where most of her Gennin sat. "It is up to you my Gennin that this task will fall upon. You are the ones who will be sailing the ships that will take you and your fellow Shinobi across the sea."

With a small wave of her hand a Chunnin appeared with several long sheets of rolled up parchment. "These are copies of the only known sea chart that can lead you safely to the island. I will have then dispensed to you and your teams as well as further instructions after this meeting."

Stepping back behind Sarutobi, he then continued to speak. "Now that you know your mission, specific duties and positions have been given to certain Gennin among you." Sarutobi turned towards the Tsuchikage. "Since you have the most Gennin here, you may go first."

The Tsuchikage nodded and took a step forward. "Alright then, as I call your names please step onto the stage... " Gennin after Gennin were called onto the stage and given certain positions and duties. From the Iwa Gennin, to the Kiri Gennin, and so on until finally Sarutobi was the last to speak.

"As I call your names I want you to come up and stand next to me... Shikamaru Nara... Ten-Ten Kanazuchi... Hinata and Neji Hyuga... Sasuke Uchiha... and Naruto Uzumaki." The Gennin quickly rose to their feet and took their places on the stage. As Naruto made his way to the stage many eyes locked on to him. He was dressed the most battle ready of them all. Naruto suddenly thanked himself for deciding to wear his new equipment.

Sarutobi eyes locked on to him for a brief moment and he seemed to nod in approval. He then looked towards Shikamaru. "Shikamaru Nara..." He started. "From what your father and my son have told me you are a very brilliant strategist... You are given the duty of tactician, you will guide your fellow Konoha Shinobi with your knowledge and try to bring them home..."

Shikamaru nodded hearing the seriousness in his words. "Yes Hokage-sama..."

Turning his gaze to look at Ten-Ten he spoke. "... Ten-Ten Kanazuchi... you are Konoha's up and coming Weapons Mistress and know the art of sealing. Your duty is to not only teach your fellow Leaf-Nin how to use Fuuin Jutsu but everyone else if they do not know already. Also you will be in charge of Konoha's supplies. You will be the Supply Officer and a Med-Nin since I know you took the basic Medic Nin-Jutsu course in the academy..."

Ten-Ten nodded "I will do my best Hokage-sama."

"Neji Hyuga," Sarutobi said as he faced the long haired teenager. "Your clan is highly remarked for being excellent tracking and detection skills, your Uncle has told me that you have excelled in useing your Byakugan to an amazing degree. Your responsibility is to keep your eyes out for any treats."

Neji nodded "I will do as asked Hokage-sama..."

Sarutobi's eyes then flickered to Hinata. "Hinata Hyuga, you are also to use your Byakugan..."

Hinata bowed "O-of course Hokage-sama..."

Sarutobi shook his head "I was not finished Hinata," He said and the shy heiress flinched expecting a reprimand. "I also know you took the courses on First-Aid, Poisons and Antidotes, and Herbalism. Your Sensei has reported that you make excellent healing salves, along with spotting useful and dangerous plants almost instantly. I wish for you to help your cousin and also be a Medic-Nin with Ten-Ten."

Hinata bowed again "Y-yes Hokage-sama..."

Sarutobi nodded and then turned to Sasuke. "... Sasuke Uchiha... reports from your Sensei tell me you know most of the Uchiha's Katon jutsus, that you are adept in the Uchiha interceptor Tai-Jutsu style and that you have activated your Sharingan. You are to be an overall Combat Shinobi. Its your duty to protect your fellow Gennin with your combat skills and also to teach them some of your clans lesser Katon Jutsu'."

Sasuke nodded rather reluctant at giving away his Jutsu. "As you wish Hokage-sama."

"Naruto Uzumaki, out of everyone in this room..." He said catching Naruto's attention. "You have the largest chakra pools, you have a mastery over the Kage Bunshin like none ever seen before, you also have a mastery of traps, evasion and infiltration. Your sensei has also mentioned that you work well with Sasuke in combat situations. Your senses have been know to be on par with Inuzuka standards, you have an ingenuitive mind, you have a power inside you that on one else has..."

Naruto hearing this nodded knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"...and you are the most charismatic." He said catching everyone's attention. "You've encouraged your team to continue on a mission that was too dangerous to complete, changed enemies to friends... and inspired a country to fight for their loved ones." Sarutobi then placed a hand oh Naruto's shoulder. "So... I am making you the Konoha Field Commander." Most of the Konoha Gennin gasped in shock.

Sarutobi's face then hardened. "From now on everyone here is your responsibility Naruto, you understand that, right?"

Naruto nodded. "I'll protect them all... or die trying." He said without any hesitation.

For that single moment Sarutobi swore he could see another blond he had once known standing in his place. Sarutobi then gave him a satisfied nod and returned his gaze to the others still in their seats. "If I know anyone that can keep the rest of you going... even when it seems like all is lost... it's Naruto..."

Sarutobi then straightened up. "Now that this had been taken care of, Naruto, along with the other Field Commanders named today are to follow us. Everyone else is dismissed."

Naruto suddenly felt Sarutobi's hand on his shoulder and they vanished in a swirl of leaves. Appearing on a balcony outside the meeting room Sarutobi turned to Naruto. "I was hoping that you wouldn't wear your orange jumpsuit, I'm rather surprised you had the time to get these done."

"I had them made the day before we left Konoha... I kinda had a warning the day prior." Naruto explained.

Sarutobi's eyes widened. "But how did..." Sarutobi trailed of as Naruto patted his stomach. "I see... so the Kyuubi has sensed the danger as well..."

"Yes, he hasn't talked to me since then but I think that small amount of contact took a lot out of the fox. He said that if I and many others united that we may stand a chance... I'm actually kinda surprised he was able to foresee all this." Naruto said with a wave of his arm.

Sarutobi nodded with a frown. "It appears I might have to make a small modification to your seal as well."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Wait, what?"

"I have had to modify the seal on the youngest son of the Kazekage... he is a Jinchuriki as well." Sarutobi explained. "I also examined the seal of the Kumo Field Commander, Nii Yugito. She is also a Jinchuriki, It is fortunate that the Raikage recived our summons the day before her promotion to Chunnin."

"Why would you need to modify my seal though?" Naruto asked.

"Because from what we have learned so far, the Bijuu have been cooperating with there host, it appears that they to wish to stop this evil from breaking free. So I will make a slight modification that will allow the Kyuubi to speak with you freely." Naruto nodded and Sarutobi then shook his head. "I've gotten of topic, what I wanted to talk with you about is this before the meeting."

Sarutobi reached into his robes and pulled out an old and worn headband, it's metal plate polished and scratch less."... I've decided to give you this headband..."

"This thing is really old Jiji... is it your old Headband?" Naruto asked making Sarutobi chuckle.

"No, Its not that old... but it did belong to... a very strong and brave Shinobi... He gave his life for our village... and it is thanks to him that we are all alive today..." Sarutobi then passed it to Naruto. "He would have wanted you to have it... As do I... It belongs to you, now."

Naruto stared at the headband in shock. "This... this belonged to..."

Sarutobi nodded. "Yes... I hope you wear it with pride, Naruto." Naruto nodded with a smile. "Now, come on. We have much to discuss and very little time to do so. With that said Sarutobi walked into the meeting room with Naruto by his side.

well hope you like this I'm getting so tired of writing explanation chapters and stuff.


	5. Chapter 5

Crisis on the Island of Shadows

Chapter 5: Sailing off into Horizons Unknown

Well here's the next chapter and junk. Hope you enjoy.

Naruto walked out of the debriefing room with a frown on his face. The debriefing had been enlightening to the situation and troubling as well. The maps that they had been given had been vary crude and done in much haste. They had also gotten a backup copy of the sea chart for just in case. They also learned about who would be in charge of what when they got there.

Naruto and his Gennin would be in charge of most of the tactical operations as they had two Aburame, two Inuzuka with their dogs, Two Hyuga, and Shikamaru Nara, who Naruto and the Sandaime beloved to be the laziest genius in Konoha. With the Aburame, Inuzuka, and Hyuga they would be able to scout, track, and map out the area and with Shikamaru as his tactical adviser they would be able to set up camps, outpost, runner stations, and look out positions according to terrain, nearby resources, and area's of cover and visibility.

Naruto was also to his surprise given command of the Oto Gennin. Apparently Orrochimaru had once been a Konoha Shinobi and wanted his teams to work with them. Sarutobi had reluctantly agreed after a small discussion. It also explained why Orrochimaru didn't name a field commander. Never the less they were his responsibility. And he was going to make sure nothing happened to them either.

(**A/N:** Win an Oc named after you, if you are the first person who can guess the real reason behind this!)

Iwa's Gennin, under the command of Sanmyaku, would be in charge of doing most of the hard labor, defense, and overall combat Shinobi. With most of the Iwa Gennin knowing Doton Jutsus they would be able to help fortify the area by making walls and creating crude but stable buildings. Making trap pits, fox holes, make-shift cover, clearing paths, moving supplies, knocking down and cutting down trees, and even making latrines. This would be done so much faster with the earth moving Gennin.

Kiri's Gennin, under the orders of Kaigun, would be in charge of the most difficult task so far, getting them to the Island itself. From the looks of the sea chart Naruto, and even though Naruto had no experience at reading one, it looked to be a very treacherous voyage. Naruto was also informed that he too would be helping by actually creating full crews for the ships with his Kage Bunshin and that he would also be getting on-the-job training to maintain, operate, and even sail the ships when the Kiri Gennin would be indisposed.

After that the were ordered to work in direct conjunction with Konoha and Iwa. They had several scouts, six medics and a few could find water, even if it was underground, by using there chakra. With their help casualties and injuries could be avoided and they would hopefully always have a source of fresh water.

Suna's Gennin, under the command of Temari, was also ordered to help with the ships. By working with the Kiri Gennin they would be able determine the best way to use the wind to their advantage and the few that could use futon jutsu would help push wind into the sails of the slower moving ships. They would also be in charge of dealing with visibility problems and clearing away any potentially lethal gasses in the air.

With Suna being one of the five main villages Temari was also the leader of the three Hoshi Gennin teams and the two Tsuki Gennin teams. With both the Hoshi and Tsuki Gennin being more night oriented they would be made into night watchmen.

Kumo's gennin under the leader ship of Nii Yugito were to be more combat oriented like the Iwa Gennin and were to help with much of the other task needed. During the journey towards the Island they would be used to determine the power of approaching storms, and if the need arises, to try and help deflect lighting from causing damage to the ships.

Salamander Honzo's Gennin Uzura, The commander of his forces, would command the six Kusa squads and the three from Taki. The Kusa nin, having incredible speed but not overall durability and endurance would be made into hunters, scouts, herb gatherers, and messenger runners if need be. Taki on the other hand, no one knew where exactly what to do with them and decided to use them for whatever purposes necessary.

With all this in mind Naruto made his way towards the Konoha Gennin Quarters. "Uzumaki-sama!" Came a voice to his left and he turned his head with a raised eyebrow. A Kiri-Gennin ran up to him with a scroll in his hand. "I have a small training manual for you." The Gennin said holding up the scroll. "Its a small guide on all the knots you will need to learn, some Sea terms, and what most of your clones will be doing as in terms of duties.

Naruto nodded as he took the scroll. "Thank you... and please, don't call me Uzumaki-sama. I feel like and old man being called that."

"But your a Shireikan," The Gennin protested. "a commanding officer, I must show respect."

Naruto sighed and nodded. "Fine... but do me a favor then, tell your fellow Kiri-nin that I prefer to be called Naruto, not Uzumaki."

The Gennin gave a salute with firm nod. "Of course Naruto-sama. I will inform them right away." The gennin took off and Naruto opened the scroll to read on the way to the quarters.

_**Three days later...**_

Naruto sighed as he made his way towards the ships, a small horde of Kage Bunshin behind him carrying the last of the supplies. He was supposed to command his fellow Leaf-nin, yet so far only a few showed any kind of respect. Those few being Hinata, Shino, Ni, Shikamaru, Chouji, Jin, Lin and her dog Tou, Sousuke, Woozi-Mu and Ten-Ten. Hell, he got more from the Gennin from other villages. He knew it would take time but he would get them to listen to him.

Naruto reached the dock and then started ordering his Kage Bunshin around. Soon the supplies were distributed to their respective ship and Naruto dispelled the Kage Bunshin. "Naruto looked at the ships around and then started the familiar process of making more Kage Bunshin, this time in sailor attire. After they had poofed into existence they were then sent to their ships to report for duty.

Naruto then looked upon his ship and slowly made his way towards the boarding ramp. As he arrived he saw his Kage Bunshin already getting to work and the Kiri-nin checking to make sure everything was proper. He turned his head to look at the center of the deck to see most of the Konoha Gennin talking and stuff. Naruto frowned and then shook his head before walking up to the Kiri-Gennin in charge of the three man team in charge of his ship.

The three man system put into place as there were eight ships to set sail, 18 Gennin to a ship with 3 Kiri nin to keep it sailing and the Kage Bunshin crew to maintain it. Naruto stopped at the Kiri-Gennin's side and then asked. "How are things going?"

The Kiri Nin turned to him and then saluted. "Shireikan, the crew is doing well... you should be proud of yourself, not many can learn how to do this kinda stuff in less than three days."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Thank you, but don't thank me yet, I still got a lot to learn." Naruto gazed about and then turned back to the Gennin. "Do you know when the Kages will get here?"

The Gennin shook his head. "I have no Idea."

Naruto nodded and crossed his arms. "We'll wait then..."

About half an hour later and the last ship was ready to launch, the Kages appeared on a small cliff edge overlooking the dock. "Gennin!" Sarutobi shouted from above. The Gennin turned there heads towards there leaders and all became silent. "You are about to embark on a journey of which the likes have not been seen in more than half century. From here on out you are on your own... you will have to depend on one another for we can not help you."

Sarutobi then looked out towards the rising sun. "You are about to set sail towards horizons unknown... to lands stained with blood and shrouded in mystery." Looking back towards the Gennin Sarutobi then gave a bow at the waist. "We wish you the best...for you are our last hope."

The others leaders did the same and then as one rose to standing position. "Good-bye..." Sarutobi muttered to himself. "And may you return home... even is its in a box."

Mai took a step forward and then raised herself to her full height. "Kiri!..." She shouted the traditional order for Kiri Sailors. "Launch!"

And with that the lines were cast and the sails unfurled. The Kazekage appeared behind them and with one well placed **Daitoppa**,the ships were launched by out to sea.

"May Kami watch over there souls..." The Tsuchikage said in a small prayer. "...and the earth protect there bodies."

"May those spawned from the mist fade back into it..." Mai muttered.

"May the lightning illuminate the dark... and show your raging spirits..." The Raikage whispered with his head lowered

"May the winds whisper your names for all eternity..." Subaku said once again by their sides.

"May the roots hold strong and keep you in place..." Orrochimaru started, shaking his head in Irony.

"... and let the 'Will of Fire' light your way... in the shadows you face." Sarutobi finished with a sad smile.

They all continued to watched as all eight ships disappeared over the horizon.

Well, hoped you liked it tell me whatcha think and stuff. So yeah, after this I will start writing longer chapters.


End file.
